


Christmas Rush

by AchievementHuntersRage



Series: Fic Season [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: The holiday season is might to be stressful. So why not add a few short tempers in there for extra flair!





	Christmas Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> “It’s Christmas, don’t be mad at me.”  
> http://peebshu.tumblr.com/

It was finally December, which meant that it was finally Christmas time. The stores had decorations up and piped festive music throughout the buildings, and coffee shops were filled with the scents of peppermint and cinnamon. 

Spirits were high all over the office, but it was not all good spirits. The main room had been filming overtime to prepare for the holidays, which meant that the support room, including yourself, was also there doing extra work. It was a stressful time which lead to an email being sent to the rest of the company telling them to leave the AH crew alone.

“GOD DAMN IT!” Michael screamed, backing away from his mic as he glared at Gavin.

“What the fuck was that?” Jeremy threw his hands up as he looked past Michael.

Gavin squealed in fright as the other side of the room laughed, further enraging the other two.”I’m sorry! I wanted to know what the gun did!”

“Fuck it! I need a break.” Jeremy fumed, tearing his headphones off of his head and storming out the door.

At that same moment, you were heading to the kitchen for more coffee between editing sessions. The tiredness had set into your eyes and made your movements slow, so you didn’t realize that Jeremy was in front of you until the two of you had collided. 

“Sorry, Jeremy.” you muttered, steadying yourself by placing your hands on his firm chest.

He shrugged you off with a deep scowl. “Fucking watch where you’re walking!” He stomped past you, and you frowned at his back before yelling at him.

“Fuck you too, Dooley!”

Jeremy shook his head as he heard your voice and the hurt tone in it, but his anger grew when Ryan’s laugh followed him out the door.

“Man, who shit in their cereal this morning?” Ryan chuckled as he entered the hallway.

Jeremy’s head shot up. “Maybe you should stop being a dick, Ryan.” 

You heard their exchange as you came back down the hall, and refused to meet their burning gazes as you walked past them and into the support room. Whatever had just happened was not going to distract you from your work…

...Not for another hour or so anyway. You were partway into your next video when you felt someone standing behind you.

Turning slowly, you saw that it was Jeremy. “What do you want, Dooley?” Your tone was sharp, and he winced slightly.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you. You didn’t deserve that at all.” He deflated slightly. “It’s been so stressful lately and everyone has been dicks to each other and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

You rose one eyebrow slightly in mock acceptance, not taking your eyes off of your screen. “Thanks for the apology.” The dry, even tone said that you didn’t accept his words.

“It’s Christmas… please don’t be mad at me.” Jeremy pleaded.

“Christmas isn’t for another week.” You replied, finally turning to face the broken man. “And I’m not mad. Just incredibly tired and incredibly busy. Now, can I go back to my video?”

Jeremy nodded, then glanced at my computer screen. His face paled and he pointed over my shoulder. “That might be harder than you want it to be.”

You turned to see that your screen was completely black, meaning that your computer had shut down, and all of your progress from the past half hour was lost. 

“GOD DAMN IT!” 

Trevor chuckled. “Roll the technical difficulties song.”


End file.
